Contemporary aircraft have a number of systems and components that are utilized in order to operate the aircraft. Currently, airlines and maintenance personnel wait until a fault or problem occurs with the aircraft and then attempt to identify the cause and fix it during either scheduled or, more likely, unscheduled maintenance, which is highly undesirable as the aircraft must be taken out of service. Fault occurrences are also recorded manually based on pilot discretion.